All Bonds of Fellowship
by PenPatronus
Summary: After the entire plot has been twisted, and when the timing for everything goes wrong, it's up to Aragorn and Legolas to save Middle Earth. Begins at Pelennor Fields and all of your favorite characters are still alive! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. The Luck They Live By

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter One: The Luck They Live By  
By: PenPatronus

**Genre:** Drama, angst, tragedy, adventure.  
**Characters:  
**Lead Characters: Aragorn, Legolas  
Supporting: Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Eomer, Eowyn, Arwen, Elrond, Sam, Frodo, Sauron, Galadriel, Saruman, Faramir, Haldir.  
**Timeline:** An alternate universe piece, based on the movies, starting from Pelennor Field.  
**Reviews:** Welcomed, appreciated, practically required!  
**Romance:** Aragorn/ Arwen. NO SLASH, just a ton of angsty friendship moments (you know you live for those Legolas and/ or Aragorn moments where one or both is…!)  
**Pitch:** Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Army of the Dead arrive too late, and the Ring's final temptation of Frodo comes too soon. After the entire plot has been twisted, including no Army of the Dead, and when the timing for everything goes wrong, it's up to Aragorn and Legolas to save Middle Earth without losing each other.

The Battle of Pelennor Field began when Treebeard reached into the air, grabbed a fellbeast by its neck and proceeded to wing the creature, Ringwraith and all, so hard into a siege tower that the structure fell on top of two trolls, killing both. The Ents were the first line of defense as they battled from the perimeter of Minas Tirith. The eagles patrolled the sky, battalions of Elves were snipering from every balcony and rooftop, and the cavalry of Rohan were waiting to charge from the front gate.

When hell, all of it, broke loose, Legolas Greenleaf found himself guarding the busted gate leading into the city, dueling dozens of Uraks with Haldir, Aragorn and Gimli. Around them the Ents were wrestling with the trolls and catapults from both sides launched debris into the field. The Men of Gondor and the elves of Lothlorien kept the perimeter of the city in check under Gandalf's orders. Merry and Pippin stood on either side of the wizard as he led the army from the outer wall of Minas Tirith. Legolas found himself praying for the Eldar to hurry Frodo up. If the One Ring wasn't destroyed soon…

"Legolas!"

Legolas pivoted at the strained panic in Aragorn's voice. He expected to see an Oliphant stampeding towards him, and had already prepared to attack the beast himself. But what he saw terrified the Elvin prince, and he froze.

A pair of wide claws wrapped around his midsection and with a flex of reptilian wings and a screech of victory from a Ringwraith, the fellbeast took flight with Legolas in its clutches. Legolas gasped as one of the claws pierced his side. Blood slid down his arm and his bow slipped out of wet fingers to float to the ground like a wounded fall leaf. He was being lifted higher and higher by intervals in the heartbeat rhythm of the beast's wings as it flew into the skies. Legolas saw Gimli's spinning ax launched from the ground, but the Ringwraith ducked its cloaked head.

Within moments he found himself stories above the highest beacon of Minas Tirith, and the Elf anticipated what was about to happen a mere moment before the creature stretched its claws outward. The beast meant to drop him to certain death. For a moment he dipped downwards in a freefall. But Legolas gripped it's scaly leg and clung even when the annoyed creature flexed its limb to shake him off.

The Ringwraith above him didn't notice that Legolas was gradually hoisting himself up the fellbeast's back. He waited until they dipped, and the citadel was in sight, and then Legolas pounced. Using the saddle for leverage he flipped and kicked at the Nazgul, knocking it off its ride. He landed on the fellbeast's neck and with both knives slit its throat as he flung himself towards his target. Legolas stretched his arms out with all his might, and felt his ribs buckle when he crashed into the very tip of the citadel.

With his remaining strength, knees slipping from the blood that slid from his upper body, Legolas Greenleaf inched his way upwards by his fingertips, his toes dangling helplessly, his teeth grinding with effort, his ears overwhelmed by the ferocious noise from below, his eyes hazy and unfocused and dizzy, a voice tempting him to simply let go so that he could be blissfully done but he'd be DAMNED if he would give up now when he was so close to seeing the Ring destroyed, seeing Aragorn crowned, seeing Arwen in a wedding dress, seeing Gimli and telling him that he'd taken out a fellbeast all by himself and knowing that the dwarf would just chuckle and remind him that that only counted as one—

Legolas pulled himself over the edge and collapsed.


	2. Through Fire

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 2: Through Fire  
By: PenPatronus

Aragorn drew his eyes away from the sight of Legolas being carried into the skies in the clutches of the fellbeast, then grabbed Gimli's shoulder to force him to do the same. The dwarf's eyes were full of terror, and he huffed with rage. The next orc that crossed his path got the full brunt of his grief.

Aragorn turned and looked at the massive hole in the outer wall of Minas Tirith. The same explosion that had happened at Helm's Deep had been multiplied a dozen times when Saruman's Uraks migrated to join the Black Land's orcs, combining their technology and black magic. Treebeard had herded the Ents to the break in the stone to stop the flood of orcs getting in. Gandalf stood on a widely protruding balcony, his staff outstretched, his eyes blazing as bright as the magic he was weaving into the air. The eagles were picking up Oliphants by their trunks, swinging them, and launching them out of sight.

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief when the orcs suddenly retreated towards Osgiliath, and the Ringwraiths pulled their fellbeasts toward Mount Doom, screeching in what the Ranger assumed was, at the most, fear. Pelennor Fields emptied far quicker than it had filled. For the moment, it appeared the Men of the West had prevailed. The legion of dwarves on the borders of Osgiliath let out an echoing victory grunt.

"Aragorn!"

Faramir came riding up, Eowyn sitting behind him on the horse with her arms around his midsection. The young steward sheathed his sword and nodded in greeting. "Boromir and Eomer have secured the river."

Aragorn wiped his left hand across his face, then switched his sword over and wiped with his right, unsure if he was adding more dirt to his face or his fingers. "Have them trade shifts…it's been 72 hours, we all need some sleep. Tell Eomer and the Rohirrim to rest, then the Gondorians. The elves can last longer." Aragorn looked towards the sky as if Legolas was playing hide-and-seek in the clouds, just waiting to Estel to spot him and point. _Legolas…_

Faramir frowned, and seemed to gather his thoughts as he descended from the horse and helped Eowyn down. "Aragorn," he began, "I think the first person around here who need to rest is you."

"Come." Eowyn stepped around the bodies on the ground as graceful as an elf and took Aragorn by the elbow. "Come. Gandalf will put up wards around your chambers. We'll alert you if Mordor returns."

"No, we must see to the wounded first. The sun will set soon."

No footfalls announced the arrival of Haldir, whose ears had picked up the conversation from yards away. "We'll take care of it, Estel, rest." Aragorn flinched at the sight of the elf and Haldir immediately put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll look for…for Legolas."

"I can't sleep until you find him." Aragorn began to shake his head, and couldn't seem to stop the momentum. "I won't sit."

"I'll get the Hobbits on it," Gimli assured him. "I think Sam is over with the dwarves, and Merry and Pippin are on their way down here right now." Gimli looked to the skies and watched the Ringwraiths disappearing into the mountains. "I don't know why they retreated, but I'm sure they'll be back."

"They will be."

Gandalf appeared. He was staring at the volcano. Aragorn followed his gaze, and saw Mount Doom beginning to explode, and then the lava was promptly snuffed out like the candles on a birthday cake.

Mount Doom was not dormant, but a mere rock rather than a volcano. It's fire was gone.


	3. On the Citadel

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 3: On the Citadel  
By: PenPatronus

A cry came from the battlements. Faramir whirled around, squinted through the setting sun and watched as every visible elf seemed overcome with a wave of dizziness. Some collapsed and fell out of sight, others leaned weakly against the wall or their bows, massaging their eyes or foreheads or wincing into their palms. It was as if a wave of spiked shadow had passed through each of their hearts. Faramir himself felt as if Gondor was suddenly freezing cold now that the fire of Mount Doom had mysteriously disappeared. He shivered.

Beside him, Haldir let out a half-conscious moan and fell to his knees. Eowyn instantly left Faramir's side and caught the Lothlorien elf by the shoulders. The party immediately closed in around Haldir: Faramir, Eowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Merry and Pippin. Haldir muttered something in Elvish to Aragorn, who spoke softly back. The Hobbits did simultaneous double takes when Gandalf joined the conversation, adding his own thoughts in the beautiful tongue. Horse hooves behind them announced the arrival of both Eomer and Boromir, who began to demand what was going on until they saw Haldir. The elf's complexion was flushed as if from a fever, his eyes dimmed as if aware only of his own mind. Faramir heard more footsteps that sounded like horses, but were actually a group of dwarves (and one chubby Hobbit) returning from the frontlines. Sam scurried over to Merry and Pippin and huddled with them, watching the scene.

Haldir continued to speak softly to Gandalf and Aragorn, and then the wizard drew himself up to his full height with the look on his face making him appear twice as tall. "To your rides," he commanded with the voice of a king. "We must get to the citadel, and to the eagles, and see what occurs in Mordor."

"The elves can feel it," Aragorn explained while he helped Haldir to his feet. "Something in the balance on this Earth has suddenly shifted. A great evil has just emerged. We hope it is not…but it could be."

Aragorn glanced at the Hobbits, and Sam whispered, "Oh Frodo…"

On horses and eagles the Fellowship for the Ringbearer hurried to the citadel, the top peak of Minas Tirith. There were shapes at the lip, and Faramir immediately recognized the male and female elves he'd met only the day before when they'd arrived with an army from Rivendell. Aragorn bounced off his horse, leaving its reins strung over the slowly blooming white tree, and he jogged over, calling out, "Arwen! Lord Elrond! It is not safe, why are you—" Faramir's King got half-way to his lover before he suddenly stopped, stared, then broke both into tears and into a sprint.

Eowyn gasped and took Faramir's hand. "Is that—"

"Legolas!" Boromir was behind Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir as well. The Hobbits stopped and watched, shock on their faces. Eowyn, Eomer and Faramir formed a half-circle. Gandalf lagged behind the entire group, glancing back and forth from the group to Mordor with a tight anxiety on his face.

For a moment, Faramir almost had to look away. But it wasn't the blood, it was the intensity of the emotion he was witnessing that made his heart ache. Eowyn took his hand.

Elrond rose to his feet, gathered his robes and made room for Aragorn by joining Gandalf. Aragorn must have skinned his knees, he slid so hard into the stone, splashing red liquid. Arwen, clothed in a forest green gown tinted with silver, her long hair looking flawless even in midst of a war, was leaning over the still, broken body of Legolas, her cheek on his forehead, her palms on his cheeks. "_Legolas_!" Aragorn gathered Legolas into his arms, Arwen with him, and he held them both against his chest, pressing his face into Legolas' shoulder.

The elf didn't move.


	4. The Balrog Army

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 4: The Balrog Army  
By: PenPatronus

A breath grazed Aragorn's ear, and for a moment he thought he heard his name in it. He heard Arwen gasp, sensed her lifting her face away from his hug, but he didn't dare raise his own. But then skin touched his cheek. Cold skin, covered in warm blood. Briefly it touched Aragorn's face, then dropped unwillingly. Aragorn caught the hand and held it, until Legolas held his back.

"Ar-a-gorn…"

"Shhhh…"

In chopped Sindarian, one word at a time, Legolas whispered, "Are you well?"

Aragorn snorted into his friend's shoulder. "I was about to ask you that." He prepared himself to lift his head and open his eyes and when he did the tears came so hard and fast that they wiped away all the blood and dirt on the King's face and neck. The fellbeast's claw had pierced Legolas almost to his spine. If he were Man, he would already be dead. And there were few elves that could survive such an injury. Both knew it.

Aragorn studied Legolas' face, and wished he had some technology to preserve the image of his dear friend's eyes. Though he was a human child among elves, Legolas had taken young Estel on many adventures, had shared his wisdom and shed his blood and saved his life and encouraged him to pursue a relationship with Arwen. Legolas had always been his friend and brother. He had taught Aragorn to fight, to shoot, to track and tell stories and to realize that he was as great as any elf. They had become even in later years, both thinking of the other as his greatest friend and role model, even when they were league apart for months at a time. Neither had wanted to rule the kingdom he was destined for: Legolas of Mirkwood, Aragorn of Gondor. Many times they had joked about running away, about getting in a boat and never looking back on Middle Earth or their responsibilities. Aragorn had become a Ranger, Legolas had become a prince who preferred to be out watching clouds and tracking spiders rather than attending to the politics of the elves. Both had lost their mothers, both had lost their fathers either to death or neglect.

Both had found in the other everything that they ever needed.

Legolas coughed, choked, and blinked up at Aragorn. There was blood on his lips, across his chest, on his stomach. He looked at Aragorn as if he were an overreacting mother hen. But then his face softened, and something passed across it as if a cloud had floated right between the mere inches that separated their faces. "Aragorn…my friend…I'm sorry…"

"Hush."

"I always said you would…make a great King…I saw this in you when you were a child…"

"Hush, Legolas."

"Perhaps the afterlife of elves and Men are—"

"Legolas." Aragorn drew the elf's upper body into his own. He kissed Legolas on the forehead, then between his eyes. The archer could not even straighten his own neck or widen his eyes that slowly blinked as he stared at Aragorn. "I will not willingly leave your side until you are healed. I will restore you. I once told you of the healing spells of my ancestors. We are in Gondor now, and I will heal you."

Legolas frowned found the strength to shake his head. "Deadly magic." More blood trailed from his lips. "Unnatural magic. Do not drain the trees and the waters and the air for me, melon-nin. Do not take of yourself. Do not leave me for the Sea. Look to Middle Earth, Aragorn. Set me aside."

"I will not—"

"You would doom me to the Sea, and we would be parted still."

"Either way I am doomed. Use of the magic would preserve you."

"Aragorn…" Legolas' frown deepened. He stared at Aragorn without seeing him, listened without hearing him, tightened the grip on his hand without feeling him. For the first time Legolas winced in pain. His back arched up, his eyes bulged and his arms circled the hole in his stomach. Then he curled in on himself, pulling Aragorn closer.

"Legolas?"

"Aragorn? Aragorn, I can't see you…"

Aragorn wiped blood away from his friend's lips and held him close, gasping to him, "I'm here I'm here I'm here…I can't do this without you, Legolas, I can't do any of this without you…please endure, please please remain…"

Legolas whispered his name one more time, then slumped in Aragorn's arms, his blonde hair falling back against the stone. His heart slowed, but endured. Aragorn burrowed against his still body.

"Aragorn."

Aragorn ignored Gandalf. But then Arwen spoke his name with equal urgency, and he raised his eyes from Legolas' neck. He rose to his feet, but didn't release his unconscious friend's hand. Over the rim of the citadel's wall, fire had returned. A great earthquake of footsteps was nearing the city from the direction of Mordor. Whatever was marching towards them was almost as tall as Minas Tirith itself. It was.

They were.

"A Balrog." Boromir walked to the edge, his shoulders slumping. "That's a Balrog."

A massive animalistic roar echoed. It joined the screeching of the Ringwraiths, the gurgles of the trolls, the battle cries of the orcs regrouping in Osgiliath. Everyone still left in Pelennor Fields began to retreat into the city at full speed.

Haldir joined Boromir at the edge. "A Balrog?"

"Balrogs," Gandalf said. His voice came out much softer and tenser than he had intended. "_Balrogs_."


	5. The Return of the Lord

**Disclaimer: **By the way, I own nothing even remotely related to Lord of the Rings, not that there's a cult of Tolkien-worshipers that own the rights, browsing this website for us poor souls who forgot one of these stupid disclaimers.

**Note:** Obviously this story is based on the characters and plot from the movies, I was very sure to specify that in the first chapter. I'm so glad you can specify that now in FFnet! And obviously this is an alternate universe piece, which means that I'm wondering how the story would be different if, for example, Sam wasn't with Frodo, or a fellbeast picked up Legolas, if Boromir survived, if they didn't retrieve the Army of the Dead, etc.

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 5: The Return of the Lord  
By: PenPatronus

"The Balrogs aren't what concern me."

"Uncle!"

Theoden arrived on the citadel. "Denethor just sent word from the beacon." He nodded at the horizon, beyond the half-dozen monstrous demons coming from Mordor. "Look."

Just as the Balrogs had climbed their way out of the still Mount Doom, several fellbeasts and Ringwraiths dove in. Their tails knocked stray lava rocks into the air, spraying debris into the crowds of orcs gathered around Mount Doom. The orcs were clapping and stamping, thumping their armored chests and crying victory. A half-dozen resurrected Balrogs thundered towards Gondor, their swords and whips parting the clouds and raining fire from the air. As Aragorn watched the scene from the citadel with his friends, he felt his body and soul go numb from the toes up. A sick feeling like a sudden flu flowed through him and he barely felt Arwen take his hand. Behind him, Pippin whimpered.

Suddenly Mordor silenced. All of Middle-Earth held its breath. And then the fellbeasts burst from the volcano in an explosion of rock and sound and darkness. Aragorn had to lean into the wind to keep him and Arwen on their feet as a blast of stinging black wind uncurled across the land, knocking the Hobbits down like bowling pins.

"Elders help us," Arwen whispered.

On the fellbeasts' back stood the massively tall, armored, holding a sword made of fire and with the Ring around his finger, severely triumphant Sauron.

He rode on the backs of the fellbeasts, and the Ringwraiths, still straddling the beasts, only went up to Sauron's knees. Sauron flew over the cheering Mordor, above the Balrogs stomping through Osgiliath. He circled around Minas Tirith. And then Sauron leapt from the fellbeasts and landed on the citadel, right in front of Aragorn.

"_Elessar_."

An armored, leathered glove as wide as Aragorn's chest reached out, latched onto the king's neck and lifted him from the ground too high for Arwen to hold onto his hand. Aragorn stared into the monster that had killed his forefathers and was seconds away from destroying him. The Nine Nazgul leapt down from the skies and surrounded everyone on the citadel: Merry, Pippin and Sam, Theoden, Eomer and Eowyn, Boromir and Faramir, Gimli, Gandalf, Haldir, Elrond and Arwen. Tears streamed down Eowyn's face, but she stared into their dark hoods with all the courage she could muster. Sam glared, his heart mourning for the missing Frodo. Boromir and Faramir, Haldir and Theoden held their swords out in front of them. Gimli growled. Legolas lay still and unconscious.

But all knew that they didn't have a chance. Even Gandalf resigned himself to death.

And what's worse, for a split second, he resigned himself to Aragorn's death.

But then the wizard remembered.

Sauron breathed poisonous words into Aragorn's soul. "Elessar. Death begins with you. With you goes the Earth. After Earth goes the sea and the Undying Lands. All will fall to me. _Die_."

He squeezed.

"SAURON."

Aragorn, from the edge of his consciousness, twisted his chin to watch as Gandalf came up and placed his body between him and Sauron. And then, adding to the toxic darkness around Gondor, Gandalf spoke to the Dark Lord in his own Black Speech.

The gloved hand released Aragorn who fell to the stone citadel. He had no strength to catch himself, but Arwen did. She held him while he coughed and recovered his breath. Aragorn looked up and watched as Gandalf and Sauron spoke in Black Speech. The exchange lasted several moments. The sound of it was enough to bring Elrond and Haldir to their knees, and Arwen winced against Aragorn's shoulder in pain. Legolas moaned in his stupor as the Black Speech went through his body.

And then Sauron reared his face back towards the black clouds and roared. His black eyes glared straight into Aragorn and he growled. "Thank the wizard, Elessar. Your life will be extended a fortnight, but no longer. No longer."

The Ringwraiths leaped back onto their steeds with a screech. The Balrogs roared. Sauron raised his arms and stepped off the citadel wall and onto the backs of the fellbeasts.

Aragorn, his arms wrapped around Arwen, looked up at Gandalf through the tears in his eyes. Gandalf watched Sauron soar back into Mordor, and then he turned around and looked down at Aragorn.

"We have a fortnight," Aragorn whispered. "What do we do, Gandalf."

Gandalf signed. "It is time to retreat."


	6. Beginnings

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 6: Beginning  
By: PenPatronus

"Gandalf? What did you say to Sauron?"

Gandalf looked down at a curious Pippin, and smiled a gentle, sympathetic half-smile. The company watched as Gandalf passed through them. His white robe looked gray, and was spotted with drops of red blood. He paused by the white tree, placed his hand on it, whether to lean against it for strength or push against it in anger, Aragorn didn't know. And then the old wizard quietly exited the citadel and disappeared into the bloody shadows of Minas Tirith.

Boromir moved to pick-up Legolas but Aragorn raised a hand to stop him. "I got him." With a gentleness he barely had the strength for, Aragorn slowly lifted Legolas into his arms, cradling the unconscious elf as he left the citadel, the rest of the group following like a funeral procession behind him.

-------

One Year Ago

-------

Within the hollow belly of the Misty Mountains, ripples reflected across an underground lake lighted only by small cracks that admitted snow-glazed sunlight into the dark cabin. Footsteps indented by an invisible creature were at the epicenter of the ripples but without a foe to physically see, the fish weren't aware, let alone alarmed of the menacing presence. The days had been growing longer as the temperatures grew colder. Fish that usually gathered in multitudes in the caves had migrated south down the Aundin River that flowed parallel to the hills. Few remained, so the invisible hunter standing in the middle of pool had to wait patiently for his prey to near.

Finally, a fish wandered into the cave. The fish ignored the inevitable ripples but stopped swimming when it suddenly smelled the nearby reptilian skin. It noticed the footprints in the sand at the bottom of the pond but waited too long to react. An invisible hand suddenly snatched the creature from it's watery home as a cackling voice giggled with success. The fish appeared to be flying as it floated towards the shore, flapping it's fins helplessly as splashing water followed it. After being smacked multiple times against a nearby rock, the victim was eagerly eaten, each piece disappearing as it was swallowed. A satisfied sigh issued from the naked air and a moment later, an ancient, leather-skinned creature with blue eyes widened by lack of sunlight, reappeared. Gollum smiled contentedly at the golden ring nestled between his thumb and forefinger. He'd been standing amidst his food for over half of the day with the powerful trinket on his finger. Waiting for food had taken longer than usual, but the ex-river Hobbit didn't mind spending so much time with his precious.

Gollum fondly whispered the Ring's nickname to the golden circle that sang back, louder today, as if attempting to be heard by someone other than it's caretaker. Gollum hadn't noticed, however, because he began to speak to his beloved trinket as he leaned against a rock, content with his full stomach.

"Remember that day I almost lost you, Treasure? Many years ago, when that filthy Hobbit came and tried to steal you? But we didn't let that Baggins run off with you, did we now? We squeezed his neck like we did Sméagol's didn't we, Treasure?" The Ring hummed soothingly in response. "Nope, nope, can't lose my Treasure, never let anyone into our home. Fight to keep you we will, yesssss."

Suddenly, a deafening shriek interrupted the dialogue and Gollum nearly dropped his ring in surprise. The shriek was followed by another which was followed by another. It was as if the hellish creatures that screeched them were speaking to one another. Gollum had never heard such racket outside his home and the throb of wings that kept a solid rhythm beneath the shrill voices was even more disturbing. Gollum was about to retreat deeper into his cave when the ring clenched in his fingers suddenly seemed to increase in weight. Gollum looked down to see his precious glowing a bit around it's edges as it's usual comforting hum shifted into a dissonant whimper. But Gollum didn't have time to wonder out loud. Footsteps of metal echoed from the entrance of the cavern.

Instinctively, Gollum began to quake with fear at the figures who flooded into his home. They were camouflaged in the shadows by their lengthy cloaks. Their extremities were covered with jointed metal and the swords they slowly unsheathed were made of the same. Gollum cowered in fear for their presence stole whatever warmth in his blood was left. The nine demons surrounded the helpless creature who recoiled into a fetal position, his precious tucked protectively against his stomach.

The lead Wraith reached out for Gollum who had to re-grip his birthday present in order to keep the throbbing ring from bouncing from his fingers as if magnetically drawn to the foul shadow before him. Realization dawned on Gollum as he suddenly realized his companions constant song was never truly for him, even, especially when it heightened while on his finger. And now Precious had betrayed him! He'd worn it too long and had drawn it's masters from their abyss to reclaim their lord's treasure! He was lost.

Gollum let loose a pitiful cry of regret right before he was silenced forever by the thrust of a Ringwraith's blade. The Nazgul collectively shrieked in victory as their king claimed the One Ring in his rightful safekeeping. Each stepped ceremoniously over Gollum's slaughtered form as they exited the cave and mounted their agitated fellbeasts. They took off from the Misty Mountains and headed for Mordor.

Behind them, sailing upwind from the west where the setting sun leaked red ink across the skies of Middle Earth, soared a parade of at least a dozen eagles. The three at the front of the pack immediately spotted the exiting Nazgul, and immediately decreased their altitude. Gwaithir screeched at a high pitch, catching their enemies' attention. Three wizards, one in brown, one in grey, and one in white, raised their staffs from their perches on the eagle's necks and called out a fierce battle cry of challenge.

Radgast the Brown, Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White attacked the Nine Ringwraiths in an attempt to claim the One Ring.


	7. Beginnings 2

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 7: Beginnings 2  
By: PenPatronus

-------  
6 Months Ago  
-------

Frodo was dreaming of the Shire.

Bilbo sat beside him on a green hill overlooking a green valley. The laundry they'd brought to air out in the breeze became pillows to lean against as they stared at the clouds. One Hobbit was dreaming of adventure, the other was remembering. They sighed, perfectly content. Until a painfully dissonant banshee screech echoed from above.

"Frodo!"

Sam was shaking him madly. Frodo unclosed his eyes only to see a deeper darkness, a starless sky, slithering trees. No pillow or breeze or the ever present, comforting aroma of pipeweed billowing from Bilbo's clothes and breath. Sam was sweating and begging Frodo to get up. The screech echoed around them again.

"What is it?" He fisted the Ring. It was pulsing beneath his touch.

"Ringwraiths." Strider hissed as he came out of the shadows with the horses. Frodo gasped. Undead creatures that bloomed from shadows, wraiths that had nearly defeated Gandalf. Pippin swatted Merry away who was trying to get him on his feet. Merry smacked him back but Pip suddenly leapt up, wide-eyed, finally registering the sound of danger. It was so dark.

"Leave everything!" Strider ordered, gathering the frightened Hobbits to his side. Sam regrettably dropped the food he'd gathered. "We head for higher ground, let's g—"

But the forest gone dead silent. There hadn't been a screech in minutes, and the horses were pulling away from Strider's grasp. Strider himself was staring straight ahead, into the dark trees. Frodo's blood solidified. Less than thirty yards ahead, the very trees and air seemed to be morphing out of the way of the shadows slithering towards them. Frodo could hear Pippin's breath quicken. The Ring sang.

The horses suddenly whinnied and yanked the reins out of Strider's fists. The ranger immediately unsheathed his sword which glimmered, though there was no light to reflect. He pivoted to face them.

"There's a hill half a league east. Run there and I'll hold them off. If you see them coming towards you then make a run for it. Do you understand?" The Hobbits nodded, too terrified to protest. "Go!"

With Merry leading the way they darted through the trees. As they climbed, panting, Frodo stopped and turned around. Aragorn stood below, waving his sword back and forth in front of his body. The Wraiths were nearly upon him, dramatically taking their time. A half-dozen eerie specters angling silver swords at the lone man. Sam suddenly yanked at Frodo's cloak. Reluctantly, Frodo followed. He knew the Wraiths had begun their attack when a frustrated screech followed clanging metal. Frodo bit his lip, squeezed the Ring and struggled to keep up with Sam.

But Merry had halted. Horses had suddenly sprung from the hilltop and were parading down towards them. The Hobbits latched onto each other and stumbled backwards, trapped and completely at a loss. But the nighttime clouds seemed to part at their presence. Two white horses, bearing riders that were not shadowed, but illuminated. The stars seemed to direct all their light at the descending newcomers. One of the riders cried out in a language the Hobbits didn't understand and as if by magic the two scared ponies were suddenly beside the Hobbits. Sam grabbed them. Though they flinched from the continuous screeching from below, the creatures stood patiently.

"Frodo?"

The first rider seemed to gracefully descend from her white horse as if bowing. Frodo was momentarily caught staring in awe at her beauty. Rich brown tresses formed a staircase that crisscrossed behind her pointed ears. Pale pearl skin contrasted the forest green velvet dress that appeared to be floating across the ground as she neared the awestruck Hobbits. She smiled to prove her intentions, though her ocean-blue eyes couldn't hide anxious urgency. She knelt in front of Frodo, who'd stood still while the other three Hobbits stepped backwards.

"We're friends of Aragorn and Gandalf. We're here to help you, Frodo," she reached out her hand. Behind him Frodo heard Pippin muttering something about how surprised he was that Gandalf had so many friends. Frodo felt no urge to resist, though he instinctively tucked the Ring between his shirt and chest. "My name is Arwen. I'm going to lead you to Rivendell, to safety."

"An Elf!" Frodo could sense Sam's relieved smile.

Arwen nodded at the other three, her smile a light and comfort that deflated the seeping darkness around them. Then she switched from common tongue and the ponies obeyed her command. As Sam and Frodo, Merry and Pippin climbed onto their rides, Arwen climbed back up on her horse. The Wraiths screeched again, their cries rising in pitch. The second rider spoke to Arwen, a male elf with braided blonde hair and chiseled features. He clutched a bow in one hand and with the other he reached out to grasp Arwen on her shoulder. His brow was furrowed.

"You lead the Hobbits, Aragorn and I will be right behind you."

Arwen lowered her voice and placed her hand on top of his. "Legolas, I cannot leave you to fight alone! I need only to get them to safety! I can come back—"

But the blonde Elf shook his head, nodding at the Hobbits. Frodo leaned closer to Sam. "You must protect Frodo. Hasten to Imladaris, I promise you we will not be far behind."

Arwen bit her lip and both Elves glanced past the Hobbits to the valley and swordplay. Arwen exhaled a trembling breath and immediately collected herself. She whispered something in Elvish, and Legolas went galloping past with a final look of determination. Frodo pivoted in his seat, briefly making eye contact with Legolas before the archer disappeared into the dark.

"Come my friends," Arwen reared her horse and started east. Her expression had quickly morphed from obvious fear and hinted longing to a focused fortitude and the Hobbits hastened to a gallop to keep up with her. The Evenstar around her neck glowed like a lantern in the dark to lead them.

As the shrieks and tolls of metal faded behind her wind, Arwen allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. She said a prayer as each one glided off her cheek to be snatched away by the wind.

'Lend them strength and will their hearts to reunite with mine. Protect my friend and defend my love. Their souls are seamless with mine and no darkness will rip that fate. Protect my friend and defend my love, Elbereth, ai Elbereth.'

Rain began to fall.

-------

'Come back to me,' Arwen had whispered. Legolas' eyes had narrowed in response. Sauron himself wouldn't stop him from reuniting Arwen with her lover. Arwen was strong, she would protect the Hobbits, she would survive without him, she would go on if he fell. But not without Aragorn. And Legolas knew in his own heart that he couldn't go on without his dearest friend either. So he'd squeezed her hand, semi-winked at Frodo, and dove straight down the hill.

Aragorn was at the very bottom of it, backed helplessly against the thin dirt of the short cliff. His sword was raised by noticeably shaking. All the ranger could do was defend himself. The Wraiths didn't notice Legolas' descent, too distracted with their triumph. They were hissing and sniffing at Aragorn and within Legolas' Elvish instincts, he could've sworn the first of the six raising his sword to his friend's chest was hissing declaring in Black Speech, "Die, heir of the broken line, break and succumb, Elessar!"

Legolas surged forward, both hands reaching for his knives, gliding faster and faster and trusting his steed to steer. The sword was plunging for Aragorn's chest. The white Mirkwood horse soared off the cliff as the dark clouds overhead split and bled thick raindrops onto the scene.

With an uncharacteristic battle cry, Legolas somersaulted backwards off the saddle. His horse continued forward and promptly kicked the first two Wraiths to the ground, whinnying as loud as the Wraiths shrieked. Legolas landed on his feet from the flip and his blonde hair settled into place, weighted down by the sudden downpour of water. Aragorn gasped with surprise and relief.

"Legolas!"

Enraged, two more demons charged but the Elf's adrenaline-supported, overprotective desperation kicked in, and he found the strength to block each sword with each knife. He flipped his forearms outward and the Morgul blades symmetrically followed. Thunder belched from the sky and the air seemed to singe Legolas' skin from the heat of the lightning. The fierce knife work continued.

Suddenly a humungous spark of lightning ignited amongst the opponents. Even the Wraiths stumbled as if blinded by the fierce light as one of the trees exploded, blooming with fire. Aragorn was on his feet. The ranger darted across the enclosed battlefield, defending himself with his sword along the way. Legolas was pivoting and rolling, sidestepping and parrying with all his strength as he dodged the poisonous blades. Suddenly Aragorn shouted the Elf's name and Legolas shoved away from the Nazgul long enough to catch the two slabs of wood Aragorn had chucked in his direction. Aragorn suddenly hollered again and Legolas promptly ducked to the ground. When he glanced over his shoulder the Wraith that had snuck up behind him was stumbling away, its hood and cloak engulfed in flames. Another one took off screeching in the other direction, smoke billowing in its wake.

Legolas pivoted nimbly, his agility not even affected by the slippery dirt. Aragorn had dueled and triumphed over a third Wraith as Legolas battled two at one time. Knowing the two torches wouldn't deflect Morgul blades the Elf was forced to rely on his honed dexterity as he weaved between the two demons. Finally he somersaulted forward and tossed the torches over his shoulders and into the demon's skulls. They turned in circles, blindly, before knocking into each other, screeching some more and finally dashing off into the forest.

When Legolas got to his feet, Aragorn was sword-fighting with the sixth and final Wraith. The ranger had another torch in one hand and his sword in the other. But Aragorn had lost significant strength and with a fierce swipe, both the torch and sword were thrown aside. The Ringwraith hissed with triumph and hissed "Elessar!" as he raised his sword.

But three arrows simultaneously hit the blade and knocked the sword from its shielded fingers. Legolas reached back for another volley, dipped their tips half way up the shaft into the fire of Aragorn's rogue torch, and unleashed them. The arrows struck the Nazgul right where its nose supposedly was, and the Ringwraith stumbled off into the woods, following the shrieks of its comrades.

Legolas lowered his bow. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his breathing. When he centered himself, his blue eyes met Aragorn's. Slinging his bow over his shoulder, Legolas approached his blood brother and placed his right hand on Aragorn's left shoulder. Aragorn returned the gesture, immediately comforted simply by his best friend's outright support.

"The Hobbits?"

Legolas smiled and squeezed Aragorn's shoulder, "With Arwen."

Aragorn's face brightened at the mention of her name, but it darkened again too quickly for Legolas' taste. The shadows cast by the still burning tree outlined Aragorn's pale face. Legolas leaned in for a closer look, convinced that there was something foreign in his friend's eyes.

"Aragorn? Are you well?"

The ranger attempted a smile, but suddenly didn't have the strength for it. He even opened his mouth to speak, but a combination of a high pitched hiccup and gasp unwillingly issued from his sallow lips. Legolas was suddenly extremely aware that a heat was radiating from his friend, and it wasn't from the enflamed tree behind him. Then, slowly, both males looked down at Aragorn's hands and Legolas noticed the blood for the first time. His jaw dropped.

"Aragorn!"

The ranger finally deflated. His limbs went limp and he collapsed into Legolas' arms. Legolas managed to lower his best friend awkwardly to the ground, sobbing his name in hopes that he'd remain awake. But Aragorn was unconscious, and the puncture wound a few inches below his collar bone had already begun to turn his blood vessels black.


	8. The Two Ringbearers

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 8: The Two Ringbearers  
By: PenPatronus

-------  
Present Time  
-------

Aragorn carried Legolas through a bloody maze of dead or wounded elves, men and dwarves. The Ents and eagles were outside the walls, gently picking people up and passing them to the Gondorian healers. "Merry," Aragorn called behind him through the moans and screams of the wounded, "Open my chambers. Pippin!" Merry hurried in front of Aragorn and Legolas and Pip came to his side. "Go to the bottom floor of the castle, to the dungeon. In the western corner you will find a staircase barely big enough for a hobbit. Go down it, and there you will find the Library of the Dunedain. Look for a book called "The Dunedain Healing Spell" and bring it to me. Where's Sam?"

"He's gone, sir!"

Aragorn stopped. "What?"

Pippin looked up at Aragorn like a kid admitting he'd put his hand in the pipeweed jar. "He said something about Frodo. I—I think he went to look for him."

Aragorn almost dropped Legolas. "Look for him IN MORDOR?" He glared at Pippin as if the young hobbit could've stopped Samwise Gamgee from doing anything he'd set his mind to. Then Aragorn simply readjusted Legolas in his arms, nodded at Pippin who scurried off to find the book, and Aragorn went through the doors that Merry held open for him. Merry shut the door of the bedchambers, drowning out the noise from the hall. Aragorn set Legolas on the bed, and began to pray to whoever was listening.

-------  
Flashback to 5 Months Ago  
-------

Gandalf smiled at the Council of Elrond. "I present…the Ringbearer."

Elves, men, dwarves and hobbits all rose from their chairs out of respect for Aragorn. The One Ring hung sparkling from his neck.

Frodo clapped along with everyone else, with Arwen and Legolas, Elrond, Haldir, Galadriel and Celeborn, Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, Theoden, Eowyn, Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Saruman the White and Gandalf the Grey. Frodo watched as Aragorn led the Fellowship away from Rivendell, a Fellowship that consisted of the brothers from Gondor with Eomer and Eowyn, Gimli, Haldir, and Legolas. Gandalf winked at Frodo before he and Saruman left for Isengard.

Galadriel came to Frodo, gently took his hand, and led him to a side exit of Imladris, under the waterfall. Sam, his and Frodo's traveling packs over his shoulder, scurried behind while Pippin and Merry led horses behind him. An unlabeled feeling swelled in Frodo's stomach as he walked with the Elven queen. He wasn't sure what to call it: regret, anxiety, fear…but Galadriel's warm hand in his gave him strength. And right now he needed strength to say goodbye.

Sam frowned as he watched Frodo. Merry and Pippin were laughing and joking beside him, so eager to return to the Shire. They'd had enough adventure, and so had Sam, but while they were excited, Frodo looked like he was about to cry. Had giving the Ring up to Aragorn to bear to Mordor been that hard on the hobbit? But then Sam got his answer.

"May the stars guide you, Frodo Baggins, True Ringbearer." Galadriel kissed Frodo on the forehead, a motherly smile on her face. She meant for the other hobbits to hear. "Our plan should keep you safe. Saruman will betray us, and undoubtedly have the whole of our enemies pursuing Aragorn, Legolas and the others, leaving you unnoticed."

"I hope so, my lady. I'm really just worried about Gandalf."

"He will hold his own, now that Saruman will reveal himself. His turn to evil will leave more power of good for Gandalf to absorb and use. May the strength and luck of the elves go with you, wherever your journey takes you. Namarie."

Galadriel floated away, off for Lothlorien with Celeborn.

Pippin broke the surreal silence of watching the queen. "Frodo? What's going on?"

Frodo reached into his vest and pulled out a silver chain and the ring, the true One Ring, hung on the end of it. The hobbits gasped. Sam began to speak but Frodo stopped him. "I still have the Ring, not Aragorn. I am going to Mordor, so I will say goodbye to you, and ask that you send my regards to old Bilbo."

"No." It was Merry. Frodo looked at his friend, and saw the same expression on Pip and Sam's faces. Frodo opened his mouth to argue, he really tried to get the words out, but they would not have entered his friends' ears. The words would've hung in the air, stuck for all times between them. Frodo decided that he could spend a whole half day arguing with them, or they could spend that day riding to Mordor.

"We're going with you, Frodo." Sam said. He loaded the packs on one of the horses and climbed up. "We're going with you."

The four hobbits rode away on four horses, heading for Mordor. Gandalf was for Isengard. Aragorn and the Fellowship were going to a seaport, to the water. The One Ring simply enjoyed the bumpy ride, knowing that its Master wouldn't be thrown off the trail for long.


	9. The Price of Loyalty

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 9: The Price of Loyalty  
By: PenPatronus

-------  
Present Time  
-------

Aragorn arranged Legolas' body flat and straight on the bed, hair and all. He tried to ignore Arwen's presence at the door, and the blood blooming through the sheets. Then he put "Dunedain Healing Spells," opened, at the foot of the bed, and unhooked five green tiles from the back cover. He placed a tile, each about the size of Aragorn's hand, one above Legolas' head, one at each shoulder, and each knee. Each tile had an etched symbol: a tree, water, wind, earth and fire.

"He will not forgive you. You take life for life. It is not the balance of things, Aragorn, you know this to be true." Arwen was leaning against the door, a very uncharacteristic posture for her. "I would not want you to do this for me, he will not want you to do this for him."

"Luckily, you will both live forever," Aragorn said with a gruff voice. "Plenty of time to forgive me." He swept the back of his hand lovingly across Legolas' cheek. "Isn't his life worth a few trees? A few drops of water?"

"Not to the elves, my love. Not to us. Not to Legolas."

"ARAGORN!"

Aragorn practically flew past Arwen and out the bedchamber door.

Darkness fell. It uncurled itself slowly from the daylight, like a blanket rolled up to a child's neck…but then the blanket began to smother them. At midnight a great roar came from Osgiliath. A single Balrog was leaving Mordor, heading for Gondor. It seemed to strut across the emptied Pelennor Fields, flexing its fiery reptilian wings. The city had begun to evacuate, but thousands of Men, Elves and Dwarves remained. They began to panic among themselves, wondering why Sauron had broken his bizarre deal to offer them more time. They crowded around the Stewards, around Aragorn, around Gandalf. They begged for their lives, begged to know what was happening, begged to be shown the way. Denethor, Boromir and Faramir looked to Aragorn, Aragorn looked to Gandalf, and Gandalf…

They gathered once again by the White Tree. The old wizard seemed to prefer the company of Merry and Pippin. He kept a hand on a shoulder of each Hobbit and they looked up at him with concern. Legolas and Arwen stood on either side of Aragorn and exchanged a glance when Gandalf said to the King, "Lead them on, Aragorn." Elrond and Haldir, Gimli and Eomer and Eowyn and Theoden watched through their own fear. They watched as a tear slipped out of the corner of Gandalf's eye. He pressed Merry and Pippin against him in a hug, and then Gandalf turned and walked to the edge of the citadel where they'd found Legolas. The giant Balrog moved until he stood below the citadel and the Ents scurried with all their speed away from the fire. It seemed to grin in victory. It spread its wings. It opened its mouth as if waiting to catch a delicate snowflake.

And then, quite calmly and without hesitation, Gandalf turned around on the edge of the wall, made eye contact with Aragorn, nodded, and then fell backwards off the edge. The collective gasp from the Fellowship could've been heard in Hobbiton. Gandalf was swallowed whole by the Balrog. A spurt of fire like a satisfied burp followed the disappearance of the wizard.

Aragorn fell to his knees with a sob. The price for their four-day head start was Gandalf's life.

-------  
Flashback to 5 Months Ago, Just Before the Council of Elrond  
-------

"Father, I am leaving. If you will not help the mortals, I will. I will not leave Aragorn." Legolas turned to depart.

"My Little Leaf," Legolas halted. His father had not used that nickname since he'd been a mere 300 years old. The woodelf's voice had suddenly quieted and when Legolas turned back around, he found Thranduil sitting in his throne, his hand over his eyes with distress. It seemed to Legolas that his father had doubled in age. "While you were gone I received word from Queen Galadriel. She spoke of you."

Legolas shifted his feet. Galadriel? What would the queen of Elves have to say about a lowly prince? "And?"

Thranduil did not lower his hand, his eyes were shadowed and indistinguishable in the shade. "She felt the need to peer into the Mirror on behalf of the Mirkwood line. What she saw distressed her so much that she immediately contacted me." Legolas straightened. "The message she sent was 'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree. In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hear the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.' It is a prophecy, my son. The Sea will awaken in you soon. No, that does not mean death, but she continued to warn me to keep you in Mirkwood if you are to survive these evil times. How can you fault me for my desire to preserve my family rather than spend my time and risk my people's lives to protect the mortals?"

Legolas felt pity for his father. He tried to shrug off the immediate dread of hearing the foretelling of his death. "For that I do not fault you, Lord Thranduil," Thranduil flinched at the formality, "Yet I would think that that knowledge would encourage you all the more to come with me to Rivendell. I am going, no destiny will change that because I choose to remain at Aragorn's side. I choose my destiny. The sea awakening would be a small price to pay for the preservation of this world."

"Then you are a fool," Thranduil spat, straightening in his throne, reapplying his characteristic arrogance. "She will haunt you; distract you so much that despite your skills you will get yourself killed. I warn you because of my love for you, yet you are still stubborn and narrow minded! If you trust not in Galadriel's counsel and your own father's will, you are no prince of Mirkwood!"

"That only proves that you neither understand your son, nor do you truly care for him!" Legolas was enraged. This was the first time he'd ever yelled, ever. "My priority has never been to uphold your reputation. If you truly loved me, you would help me instead of hiding and hoping these times will have no affect on Mirkwood. But they will, father. Evil spreads like mortal disease, it knows no boundaries, no limits, no Elf pride will protect this world, only action. Just because you do not go to war doesn't mean the war won't come to you! If you love me, father, will you help me, or wait for me to die?"

But Thranduil sat stoically on his throne, staring at Legolas almost with hatred, his pride constructing a wall between father and son. His will was set, and not even his only son could redirect it.

Legolas stared at his father for a moment more. And then he turned his back and walked proudly out the door. When he reached the stables, alone save his horse, Legolas pressed his face to his hands in despair. For a moment he was overwhelmed with regret, grief, dread of the prophecy and his father and Mirkwood's wellbeing. But then he thought of Aragorn and his loyalty overwhelmed any anguish.

He did not look back on his father's kingdom as he galloped away.


	10. Through Fire, Water, and Death

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 10: Through Fire, Water, and Death  
By: PenPatronus

-------  
Present Time  
-------

A silent darkness had fallen over Gondor after the Balrog that devoured Gandalf went back to Mordor. Aragorn stumbled back into his bedchambers and found Legolas right where he left him, the tiles still positioned around his body. Every candle in the room was extinguished, leaving soft shadows cast by the moonlight through the windows. Legolas slept innocently, so close to death that even the shrieks of the Balrog didn't disturb him. Aragorn barred the door and kneeled next to the bed. In privacy he could release his composure and the King released a sob of immense grief.

"I can't do this…" Aragorn wept into Legolas' still hand. "We've already failed. Sauron has the Ring, there is nowhere to go from here…but to death."

Gently, barely noticeably, Aragorn felt pressure around his hand from Legolas' fingers. The Balrog didn't get Legolas' unconscious attention, but Aragorn's distress did. Aragorn stared at his friend's pale face, then stood and reached for the spell book. "No," he whispered, "We're meant to go beyond death. Through fire, through death. Perhaps that is the path to our victory."

Aragorn listened to Legolas' breaths, and waited for them to stop.

-------  
Flashback to 5 Months Ago, After the Council of Elrond  
-------

Legolas stared at the great ship he was about to board with Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Faramir, Eowyn and Haldir. Theoden had returned with Eomer to gather all of Rohan in Helm's Deep in preparation for Saruman's imminent betrayal. Their escort of Rivendell elves were finishing loading the boat with supplies and preparing the Fellowship to leave, the One Ring around Aragorn's neck with it. Aragorn had already said his goodbyes to Elrond, to the twins, to Arwen. He stood as captain at the wide steering mechanism, looking out at the water as if looking into the future.

"Legolas?" a voice beckoned him. The son of Thranduil looked over his shoulder to see Arwen, beautiful as always, staring at him with concern. He attempted to return her slight smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. She approached, and drew her fingertips across his forehead and cheek and flinched. "Oh Legolas, I can sense Her in you," came the whispered Elvish, "Your symptoms have only recently begun."

"You have your father's gift, then. Yes. The Sea called soon after I left Mirkwood." Legolas glanced at Aragorn, looking for a way to change the subject. "He will miss you, Arwen."

"We have been parted before," she whispered before looking at Aragorn too. When she looked back at Legolas, she caught him leaning with uncharacteristic weakness against a nearby tree. He straightened when her attention was caught and she respected his masking attempt by not bugging him about the subject.

"Legolas, I would ask you," Arwen spoke in common tongue to force him to concentrate on her words, "to protect my future husband, but I fear he isn't the only one who will need strength during this journey."

The Mirkwoodian straightened his posture. He was looking at her but the tips of his ears were angled a bit east, towards Her siren call. After a moment of looking into her eyes, Legolas leaned forward and placed a tense kiss on Arwen's forehead. When he drew back there were tears in her eyes, whether from the impending separation of her and Aragorn or her intuition of his pain, he could not decipher.

"I will protect him, Arwen, and return him to you. I have never broken this promise to you in all our years. And I will not break that vow on this journey either. You know I would give my very life and immortality for him, as you have."

Arwen trailed the back of her hand along his cheek and told him in Quenya, using the noble language as an indication for her respect for him, "Brave prince. I will miss you as well."

"I'll be fine. I have plenty of time to ignore Her before I'm forced to succumb." Legolas looked past her at a figure swinging an ax overdramatically, showing off to the disinterested Elves. "Besides, the stench of that dwarf will be distraction enough."

Arwen smiled out loud and drew him into a hug. "Namarie."

"Come, Elf," Gimli huffed as he boarded the ship. Legolas hesitated, barely bothering to be insulted with the Dwarf's harsh tone. The Elf turned and stared at the trees beyond the dock. He closed his eyes and listened to their song, trying to memorize it, knowing achingly well that the tune riding the waves he was about to stand above would be loud enough to drown out the trees' voices. Suddenly he feared the Sea and acknowledged the irony that the Fellowship's journey had led him straight into Her grasp. He wondered how potently it would affect him.

"Legolas?" Aragorn was staring at his friend with slight concern. Everyone and everything else was on the ship and the sails were unfurled, but the Elf stood at the very edge of the boarding plank. Without giving into Her pull, Legolas forced his feet to enter the craft. Almost instantly, his ears were overwhelmed by Her voice, and he could no longer hear the trees. Legolas gulped, dread filling his stomach. But he looked to Aragorn, and in him, found his own strength.


	11. Legolas

**All Bonds of Fellowship  
**Chapter 11: Legolas  
By: PenPatronus

-------  
Present Time  
-------

Legolas stopped breathing. Aragorn stood, pressed his fingertips against the Elf's neck but found no pulse. And then, though he had never attempted magic in his life, he drew on all his strength as a Dunedain and began to cast.

Over an age before, during a brief scuffle between the Men of Gondor and the Elves of Mirkwood, many Elves were captured and held prisoner. While held in Minas Tirith, their healers had used Elvish magic to restore the prisoners to health. This was observed, recorded, and used by the men. The Dunedain added their own rituals to it, even tried to use the combination to cure the Elves of the Seacalling once they were on good terms again.

But the Men had twisted the magic. While the Elves took nothing to redeem life, the Men took from the world. They took the lives of trees, the drops of water, from fire and earth and air. The Elves would never take life for life, even from plants…but Aragorn would, for Legolas.

Aragorn summoned the elements through the open window and as they reached him, they glowed on their tiles. First fire, and Aragorn heard a short gasp from the city as every torch went out. The same happened when he summoned water into the tile, and each other in turn. Aragorn imagined the White Tree, which had begun to bloom again, topple over and break. When each tile glowed, casting odd lights against Legolas' body, Aragorn drew a knife. He positioned his palm over Legolas' parted lips, and blood trickled into the Elf's mouth. The elements went with the blood. The incantation wrapped around Legolas' soul and forced it back in, taking part of the souls of the elements…and part of Aragorn's soul as well.

A vicious pain exploded in his chest. Aragorn was conscious long enough to hear a solid inhale as Legolas was revived, and then he slumped against his friend, rolled off the bed and lay still on the stone floor.

-------  
Flashback to 5 ½ Months Ago  
-------

Aragorn fingered the Evenstar next to the golden ring around his neck as he stared at the night sky. Eowyn and Faramir stood together, hands clasped, on the starboard side. Boromir sat on the deck next to Aragorn, sleeping until it was his shift to steer. At the stern, Legolas stood, watching the same stars as Aragorn. Gimli came up beside him with food, and the two spoke. Aragorn sighed. The Fellowship had been sailing for two weeks. They'd encountered few perils, just a storm and several sweeps by fellbeasts overhead, but Legolas always scared them off with arrows. Aragorn himself knew it was only a matter of time before the Ringwraiths attacked. Part of him did not want to reach Gondor, for it was Minas Tirith they were aiming for. Boromir did not try to hide his excitement about brining Denethor the One Ring, thought it was Faramir who seemed the most concerned about it. But Aragorn would continue with the plan, all the while hoping that Frodo was riding with all speed to Mordor. Aragorn patted the wide steering wheel and brought his eyes to the stars again, thinking of Arwen.

A splash, then, "ARAGORN!"

Gimli stood at the stern, alone, one arm opened wide with a shrug while the other pointed into the water. "That loony Elf prince just dived into the water!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn kicked Boromir in the side. "Take the wheel!" He practically leapt down the stairs to the main deck, and was at Gimli's side in seconds. Without asking any questions, Aragorn shoved his sword, the Evenstar, and the ring into the dwarf's possession, and dived into the water.

The coastal water of Middle-Earth was dense and dark and full of thick weeds that wrapped themselves around Aragorn's body. He kicked against them, straining to find Legolas in the muck. He caught sight of a bit of blond hair and swam deeper after it. The boat above them blocked out what light was left right after Aragorn managed to latch onto Legolas' cloak.

Legolas was drowning, but there was a small smile on the Elf's lips, like he'd never been so happy in his life.

Gimli was tugging his beard right off his chin. Faramir and Eowyn stood on either side of him and all three stared into the water, looking for any sign of Aragorn or Legolas. The water was completely still, as if the water itself had stopped breathing. And then it broke, exploded upwards as a body was lifted from the water.

"I got him!" Faramir thrust his arms under Legolas and pulled his limp body onto the deck. Gimli reached down for Aragorn, who latched onto his hand, spitting out water and coughing as he climbed back into the ship. Faramir carefully laid Legolas' soaked form on the deck. He pressed his ear to the Elf's lips and listened. "He's not breathing!" Faramir pounded on his chest and liquid drained from Legolas' lips. He pressed on his stomach, and more drained. Aragorn kneeled next to Faramir and rolled Legolas on his side, pounding on his back until he coughed, gasped, and breathed.

"Legolas?"

"Aragorn." Legolas shook his head back and forth and blinked through the liquid that still traveled down his forehead into his eyes. "Aragorn."

The Elf's face was tipped to the side and his eyes were glazed over as if hypnotized. He didn't seem to be able to hear or see anything. Concerned, Aragorn put the back of his hand to his friends' forehead. "He's has the fever."

"What's wrong with him?" Gimli demanded.

"But he's too young…" Aragorn was muttering to himself, "He must've been ill for weeks for this to happen…"

"Aragorn?"

The ranger glanced up, "He's being called, Gimli. By Her, the Sea. Elves are summoned to the immortal lands when their time has come."

"But why is he sick? I thought Elves were bloody perfect!"

Below them, Legolas stirred in his trace and began to mutter in Elvish once more. His eyes drooped for a moment and Aragorn grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "Stay with me, my dear friend," he beckoned in Sindarian before muttering in the common, "Why didn't you tell me…"

After a few more moments, Legolas seemed to sense Aragorn's presence and his eyes focused on his friend's again. They were a deep brown. "Legolas?"

"Aragorn…" His eyes threatened to be weighed down once more. It began to dawn on him where he was and what had happened.

"Why did you join the Fellowship then, Legolas? You should've answered Her right away."

"I wasn't going to leave you. You offered your sword so I offered my bow, that's how it's always been, that's how it will always be."

"Legolas…" the friends stared at each other, "This will kill you before I can get you to the ship—"

"You'll do no such thing. I promised Arwen I would stay with you. We have no time to concentrate on this, no time to waste taking me to the harbor, you must go on." Legolas stared at Aragorn for a moment longer, then shut his eyes. "Forgive me…forgive me for not telling you…Aragorn…"

"Legolas—Legolas?" Legolas passed out. The fear in Gimli, Faramir and Eowyn's faces matched Aragorn's.


End file.
